Get Out of Jail Free Cards
by Bones-Obsession-12
Summary: What happens when Booth tries to console Bones about her father? Two-shot!
1. Discussions and Annoying Angela

_Hey guys! This is another idea that just came to me for no apparent reason and I thought it was a pretty good idea. It'll probably be a two-shot, but I'm not sure. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer-**__Yeah, no. Thanks for askin' though. __J_

Their last case had led them to yet another argument. They were both tired and cranky, but both refused to back down.

"I'm just saying Bones, he's your _father_. Of course you forgive him. You don't have to feel guilty about it." Booth took another bite of Thai.

"So… your saying that because he's my father, I should forgive him for _murdering_ people? That seems a tad off, Booth." Bones sighed as she put her cup down on her desk.

Booth thought for a minute before he finally found a way to explain this in a way she'd understand. "Alright, Bones, member' that game we all played last weekend?" He waited for a response.

"Yes, Monopoly. What about it, Booth?" She looked at him expectantly and took a piece of food off his paper plate.

"Okay. He's your dad. He's family. So, think of it as a 'get out of jail free' card. Every member of a family gets one. Alright, Bones?" He looked at her and she seemed to consider it for a minute.

"Hey Sweetie, are you…" Angela stopped and took a few steps back as she got shot two very angry looking stares back at her. "Okay, I'm gonna go then." She laughed awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood of the situation.

"No, wait Ange. Almost done." Bones turned her gaze back to her partner and narrowed her eyes. "Does that include _your _father, Booth?"

Booth's expression turned from frustration to utter shock. He was speechless. Did she really just bring up _his _dad?

"What did his dad do, Sweetie? What's going on?" Angela looked at the pair nervously. She received a very stern 'one minute' sign from Brennan, but Booth just kept staring at his partner with his eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

He finally gathered his thoughts enough to respond with a soft and un-believing "What?" He looked Bones in the eyes.

"Do you forgive your father?" She asked innocently. Booth drew in a sharp breath.

"Alright, I'm seriously gonna go now, you guys. Bren, call me later, okay?" She turned to leave, but was stopped by Booth.

"No, Ange. We're finished." Booth turned back to the confused woman on the couch. "See you tomorrow, Bones." He snapped before grabbing his jacket and exiting the office, spilling what was left of the food onto her carpet.

_Alright guys, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so short. I swear it is much longer on 'Word'. Teehee. Anyway, I couldn't find a good spot to stop it, so sorry if it's a little straight forward. _

_Do you like the story?_

_By the way, I LOVE constructive criticism! No joke. I love improving my writing, so PLEASE, if you noticed anything, tell me. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Keke_


	2. Family

_This chapter's slightly longer than the last. I, personally, like it. I hope you do too!_

_**Disclaimer-**__The storyline-Mine, Monopoly-Hasbro Brothers (I think…), Bones (Fox/Kathy Reichs), Angela's famous squeal well, you know…_

She knew the depth of his hurting as soon as he walked in the next morning. He was more quite than usual and he didn't watch her work like he usually would. He kept his distance and didn't make little side jokes about some funny bone name. He wouldn't even look into her eyes. She knew she had to do something to make him forgive her. She couldn't ignore this. As much as she hated admitting it, she needed him. And he was _not _being himself today.

She tried to focus on her work, but the picture of his hurt face from last night kept pushing its way to the top of her thoughts. She wasn't supposed to make him upset. She just wanted him to see her side of things. She was trying to think of something to do for him all day, and finally thought of something.

It was the end of the work day for most people. The rest of the 'squint squad' filed out the front doors, waving goodbye to Booth and Brennan, who were still standing on the platform. As soon as they were out of sight Bones slipped off her white gloves and put them gently on lab table.

"Booth…" Her voice was barely loud enough to hear.

He took a deep breath and looked up, still not saying a word. She took his and placed a small object in it. He looked at her curiously and then slowly opened his hand. He let out a small chuckle. In his hand lay a small card from a certain board game.

"You say there's more than one kind of family." She waited for him to look up. He smiled softly and nodded his head. "Well, does that mean I get one? Because I don't know much about it, but I know I hurt you Booth. I really didn't mean to Booth, I just…" He pulled her into a hug, stopping her rambling.

"I know, Bones. I know." He hugged her tighter. She lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled before wrapping her arms around his waist, strengthening the comforting feeling of being in his arms. She knew she was forgiven.

They stayed like this for a few more seconds before he tilted her head up with his fingers just slightly and whispered, "More than one kind of family, Bones." She slowly let him bring her lips closer to his. He saw her close her eyes and heard her sigh. That was enough, he closed his eyes and inched closer and closer before…

"Hey Sweetie, left my pur… Oh. My. God." The two partners jumped back and covered their ears at the loud squeal coming from the Jeffersonian's front doors.

"Ah! I _knew _it! You know what, I'll get my purse tomorrow. Bye you two!" Angela squealed again before skipping out the door. "_Jack!_"

The two partners were left standing awkwardly at different sides of the platform, both trying their hardest to collect themselves.

"So, uh… I'll… see you tomorrow?" Booth swallowed.

"Yeah, Booth. Bye." She smiled sincerely, letting him know it was okay, and walked into her office.

Knowing, but not caring, that she couldn't hear him, Booth grinned, "Bye Bones."

He hopped off the platform and started walking towards the doors still clenching the small card in his hand.

_That's the end! Hoped you liked it! _

_Still like constructive criticism, but comments are nice too! __J_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Keke_


End file.
